Another Story About Wyatt And Chris
by 66Witch
Summary: Just another Chris&Wyattlovestory, set during the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the final yet, so all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

-----------------

**1. Chapter**

_'Do you really think that was such a good idea?'_ Wyatt asked Chris telepathically, when they suddenly stood in the doorway to their parents livingroom. This shouldn't be something special, but this wasn't exactly their parents livingroom, but the same place only about 20 years in the past! And not only their family was there, but also some of the already dead members.

_'Just stick to what I said then everything will be fine,'_ Chris answered _'You know that was the only chance.'_

Wyatt sighed. At least Phoebe wasn't sitting too close to them, so she shouldn't be able to feel something she shouldn't... at least not now.

Meanwhile, their family had noticed them. "What are you doing here?" Piper asked looking at her grown up sons confused.

The young men hesitated a moment. Then Chris tried to explain: "We're here because Wyatt lost his powers. We were in the underworld kickin' some demon's ass..."

"Watch you language, boy," his great-grandmother said.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued: "So we were kickin' demon's butts, but then..."

"...Everything changed," Wyatt interrupted his brother, "and we had been lucky to get ot of there..." He made a break to let those information sank in. Then he added: "Then we cast a spell to bring us back to when and where that happened, and now we're... here." Then he looked at his brother who nodded.

The rest of the family began to discuss how that was possible, how that could have happen. But Chris didn't really listen. It felt weird to be there, at this point in time. The memories he had about his past life came back to his mind with such a force that he wasn't sure if he could keep his secret THAT he knew. But he had to, it was better for all of them.

_'Hey! You're fine?'_ Wyatt asked him. He had noticed that something was wrong with his brother.

_'Yeah... it's just...'_ Chris answered while trying to keep one ear at their family's conversation.

Wyatt smiled: _'Yeah, I know...'_ And he did. Because through her connection he had witnessed more than one of Chris's nightmares. For a moment he kept silent, then asked:_ 'Do you know where I want to be right now?'_

_'Where?'_

Wyatt tried not to smile when he answered to his brother telepathically: _'Somewhere where I can be IN you...'_

Chris had to surpress a laugh at that: _'Are you thinking about nothing else?'_

The older man of the two wanted to reply something, but before he could his mom turned to them again. "So what can we do? We need to know when things happened exactly."

"Well I thought that maybe my younger version can help so that I can remember what happened..." Wyatt said, while Chris nodded.

Piper frowned, then nodded: "He's with your grandpa... can you orb over there?"

Chris nodded.

"I'll come with you..." their grandmother said. The sister wanted to stop her, but there was no use.

At that moment another person appeared. The only person who really understood the two brothers, the only person who was always there for them. Surprised to see him there, Wyatt muttered: "Uncle Coop."

Chris hit his brother's shoulder: _'Really, great job... I told you to say not more than necessary!'_

_'Sorry... yeah I know...'_

"Uncle Coop?" Phoebe asked with a mixture of shock and surprise.

_'I was just so surprised that he's hear... maybe we could...'_

_'No,'_ Chris replied,_ 'no word to him about us...'_

_'But he had said, if he had known earlier...'_

_'No... He will tell Phoebe and she will tell mom...'_

Wyatt just nodded when at the same time Piper kind of kicked them out before they could spoil more of the future. Chris just nodded to her and then orbed his brother and grandma to the apartment of their grandpa.

-----------------

A few minutes later, Wyatt and Chris stood in the bedroom of their grandfather, where their little versions were playing with some of their toys, while the man - still slightly shocked about meeting both of his grandsons's grown up versions - sat in his living room with their grandma, filling her in about the past 30 years.

Wyatt stepped a little forward, but when he did, his little version orbed over to little Chris and hold him tight, as if he wanted to protect him.

Chris smiled: "Let me do this, I was longer in this time, than you, so maybe he remembers me..." Then he walked past his older brother and knelt down in front of little Wyatt and himself. _'God this is weird.'_

"Who do you tell that?" Wyatt remarked chuckling.

Chris turned around to his brother and smiled, his eyes beaming, when he saw that beautiful grin on his brother's face. Oh, how much he loved that grin. Then he turned back to the two little boys. "Hey Wyatt... do you remember me?" he asked.

Little Wyatt nodded.

Chris smiled. "Good... So this," he pointed at the adult Wyatt, "is a friend, like me. He just wants to ask you something, is that ok?"

Little Wyatt nodded again.

Chris nodded too and sat down in front of the boys and gestured for his Wyatt to do the same.

Wyatt went over to them with a sigh. _'A friend, huh?'_ He sat down right beside Chris and put his arm around his brothers shoulders as he watched the two boys amazed.

_'What else should I have said... Common, ask him.'_

Wyatt nodded and turned to his little version: "Ok champ... Had there been anything unusual in the last two or three days. Has anything special happen?"

"There was a man." little Wyatt muttered.

"What man?" This was Chris.

The boy shrugged: "Took me to home..."

Wyatt frowned turning to his Chris while little Wyatt started to play with his brother again. "Do you think that this is what we were searching for?"

Chris shrugged: "I don't know, but I hope so. I don't want to stay here longer than necessary."

"Why so in a hurry?" Wyatt asked moving even closer to him.

Chris looked at his brother annoyed and pushed him away a little: "Therefor... They can't find out. If they do, that would ruin everything."

"Oh common, what shall they do? Piper already tried to change our past," Wyatt replied.

"Yeah, OUR Piper, the one who knows that the world needs us both as a team. But THIS Piper, she could separate us... really I mean," Chris said seriously.

"Nahhh, she wouldn't do that."

"Sure?"

Wyatt looked at his brother. Actually he wasn't sure at all. He sighed realising that Chris was right. They couldn't risk losing each other. He couldn't live without Chris.

For a moment they kept silent observing their smaller versions play.

"You know what?" Wyatt said then, when his little version hugged little-Chris. "I think I already loved you at that point." His brother grinned. Wyatt pulled him a little closer and whispered to his ear: "As much as I do now..."

Then both men looked into each others eyes for a while, before Wyatt caressed Chris cheek. "I love you Chris," he said.

"I love you too," Chris answered seriously, and then moved closer until their lips met.

For a moment they forgot everything around them. For a moment they didn't care about anything else than that feeling between them, which let them melt to one, one mind, one soul, one love.

Chris then thrust his tongue into his brothers mouth, who moaned in response. Chris played with Wyatt's tongue while their kiss became more and more intense.

They were so drunken by their feelings for each other that they didn't realise that the door to the bedroom was opened. Not until they heard the very familiar voice of their grandfather.

"Oh my God!"

-----------------

**Note 3:** So that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Actually I'm not sure how to go on from that point, I mean... I'm in general, but not in detail...so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. And please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the final yet, so all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best (re-read this about 50 times), there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **shyeye**, **bstant**, **Azzy494** and **RuByMoOn17** for the nice reviews!

-----------------

**2. Chapter**

Chris and Wyatt looked at their grandfather in shock. "Oh shit..." Chris muttered, while Wyatt took his hand and pressed it tightly.

"We can explain that..." the older one of the brothers started.

Victor just chuckled hysterically: "Oh, I believe that..."

Chris and Wyatt turned to each other, sharing a worried look.

_"What now?"_ asked Chris. He felt ashamed to be caught like that. But the more important problem: He had no idea how they should get out of this mess. And, if Victor would tell the others... the consequences would be terrible.

_"Memory dust?"_ Wyatt asked back.

_"Do you have some?"_

Wyatt sighed._ "No..."_

"Guys, do you know how wrong this is?" Victor asked meanwhile, looking at them without understanding. "It's not only wrong it's against every moral AND law...and..."

"Grandpa... please..." Chris said nearly crying. They had have that discussion thousands of times before, and everytime it hurt him. It wasn't the reaction itself, Chris lived with that for half of his life. No, it was that fact that his grandfather acted like that. Victor really meant a lot to him, not just because of the other life he lived, but also because - until he had found out in their time - he was the best grandfather in the world.

"Please, let us explain..." Wyatt added desperate, seeing and feeling that Chris was close to freaking out. His brother, his lover, was completely overwhelmed by that situation. Of course Wyatt knew why, and honestly... he didn't feel any better. "Please let us explain, so that you understand... like you did in our time."

Chris head shot around to face his brother who's eyes lied still on Victor:_ "What? Wyatt what's going on in your mind? Grandpa never accepted..."_

Wyatt looked at Chris and then back at his grandfather while telling his brother: _"I've got an idea... maybe we can change our future a little... in a positive way..."_

_"Wyatt that's crazy... we could kill everyone with that!"_

_"Easy sweetheart... If all will go to hell, I go and steal uncle Coop's ring to fix it... I promise..."_ Then Wyatt begged to their grandfather again: "Please... just listen to us for a moment... That's all we're asking for."

-----------------

Five minutes later, Wyatt and Chris sat side by side on the sofa in the livingroom. Victor and Patty where in the other room with the kids. The boys had insisted to talk alone to their grandfather, so he finally agreed and was now making sure that his ex-wife would watch the kids and not disturb their conversation.

"You're sure this will work?" Chris asked.

"It has to... Look, we have no memory-dust, so we can't change it now anyway. And when we manage to make him understand and make him believe that he accepted us, then he'll maybe do it in the future." He looked at Chris and smiled: "Wouldn't that be better."

Chris just nodded. Then he felt his brothers hand in his. Their fingers entwined, they still looked at each other lovingly, when Victor joined them.

The man cleared his throat, making Chris nearly jump from the sofa, while Wyatt just turned to look at him. Victor sat down on a chair on the other side of the table, facing them. "So, I'm listening."

"Ok," Wyatt began, "this, between Chris and me... everyone is fine with that in our time."

"Really..." Victor said unbelieving.

"Yeah," Chris said. "Mom, the aunts, even the Elders..."

Victor shook his head, mumbling: "As if I would give a damn about them..."

"Phoebe is married... to a cupid. He can sense for the true love and he also said that this between us is real..." Wyatt went on. "And mom and dad tried to separate us. They went back in time to change it, but whatever they did, it didn't work."

"We always ended up being together," Chris added.

Victor shook his head: "And then? They just gave up?"

The brothers nodded.

"But how...?" Victor asked. "How could you do that, when you know that it's wrong?"

"Well..." Chris said, "sometimes you just don't think with your mind but with your heart." And he couldn't help smiling when his mind traveled back to that fateful day, when everything had started.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

It was already kind of late in the evening. 16 year old Wyatt sat on his bed, submerged in a book he had to read for school, when the door to their room was opened.

"Hey," Chris said as he entered the room, only dressed in a towel, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Hey," Wyatt replied and looked up, right that moment when his brother threw the towel into a corner and went over to his wardrobe to pick up some fresh underwear.

That moment it seemed a speel had paralysed the older of the brothers. All he could do was staring at Chris, or better his dick. His brother was13 and surly not completely grown up, but you could already see the change in his body.

"What?" Chris asked annoyed, who had noticed his brother's look. Not that it bothered him, but... it made him feel uncomfortable, because the feelings, which he tried to hide deep inside his soul, were only growing bigger this way. He knew what he felt was wrong and he tried to ignore it, but with Wyatt gazing at him like that, this was really difficult.

But Chris's words seemed to help. Wyatt shook his head, as if he wanted to clear his mind, then said: "Nothing, just noticed that you're not my little baby-brother anymore."

Now Chris blushed and turned his back to his brother and got dressed: "Thought you already noticed that when you made jokes about my wet sheets a few days ago..." He had tried to sound emotionless, but failed miserable.

"I'm sorry for that," Wyatt answered, but his voice, even only a whisper, was much closer now.

Chris turned back to him again, just to look into his brother's eyes, who stood right in front of him now. He swallowed when he saw something in Wyatt's eyes which he had never seen before. Something strange, strange but beautiful. And even if they had almost completely blocked each others feelings out, Chris could feel the longing coming from his brother.

Then Wyatt bent down to him and pressed his lips down on Chris's. The kiss was so soft but still so intense, that Chris couldn't help to return it. Wyatt's lips felt like velvet softly brushing against his... "Like heaven," Chris thought.

But then Wyatt seemed to realise what he was doing, because all of a sudden he orbed out.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"Actually love is never a thing of the head, I would say." Chris added then frowning.

Wyatt nodded and couldn't help chuckling quietly as he remembered the same night. "Yeah... you don't believe how much things can change with one single kiss..." he said to their grandfather, who was still looking at them.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

After their kiss Wyatt had orbed to the underworld. He had to clear his mind, and there was no better way to do so, than a good demon-hunt.

He couldn't believe that he had really done that. Chris was his brother for God's sake. Ever since he had realised that Chris was more to him than that, he had sworn to himself to never tell or show anybody how he felt. He knew it was wrong, but his heart was telling a different story. He knew he couldn't change that, but still this was simply impossible.

When he returned home about an hour later, his mom was really angry. He hated when he just disappeared like that, he knew it. But this time, he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh you should be, mister," Piper replied, "you're grounded for a week!" Then she added in a more calmer voice: "Go to bed now, but don't wake your brother."

Wyatt nodded and went up the stairs. When he entered their room, the only light came from the moon, which was shining brightly through their window.

Wyatt stood a moment in the middle of the room, looking at his brother, who was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He sighed and whispered: "I'm sorry Chris... I didn't mean to... I hope you can forgive me..."

Then he went over to his bed, pulled off his shirt and jeans and lied down. A few minutes later he was nearly asleep, but still hoping that this accident wouldn't ruin the good relationship he and Chris had.

But right that moment, he felt that someone was lifting his blanket, and the next moment Chris crawled in, next to him.

"God," Wyatt exclaimed startled, "what are you doing here?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Wyatt." Chris said.

"You had been awake?"

His brother nodded, and Wyatt could see that he was smiling, and his green eyes where sparkling in the moonlight. "Chris... I... That shouldn't..."

But Chris put his finger on Wyatt's lips to silence him. "Do you remember how you teased my about the wet sheets?" Wyatt just nodded, staring at his beautiful brother in silence. "Do you remember you asked my which girl it had been that made me go over the edge?" His older brother nodded again, completely confused. His mind was racing, but he couldn't form a clear thought.

Chris meanwhile still smiled as he moved closer to Wyatt and kissed him again. His lips were so soft that Wyatt couldn't do anything else than returning the kiss with all his heart, well knowing that with this, everything would be different. But he wanted it so much, he needed it.

Chris then pulled away, his smiled even bigger. "The person I dreamt of was you," he stated. Then he added: "I love you, Wyatt."

Wyatt just beamed at those words. He knew it was wrong, but damned, he didn't care. All this was far too amazing to ignore it. "I love you, too," he whispered. Then they kissed again, all thoughts of morals washed away from their minds.

They stayed like that, kissing passionately, for about ten minutes. Then Chris snuggled closely into Wyatt's arms. And with his head against his lovers chest, he fell asleep.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Victor frowned at those words. Then his expression changed to one of disgust. He really didn't want to picture that.

"Look," Wyatt said, "it just happened like in every other relationship. Eye-contact, those butterflies in your stomach, first kiss... There was nothing unusual about that..."

"Except that you're brothers," Victor added dryly.

Chris just nodded and lowered his eyes to his hand which was still held by Wyatt.

"I know this is weird, grandpa. But believe me, mom already tried it. There is no way to sepaerate us... They only way would be to do it now, but..." Wyatt tried it again.

"THAT'S something you really should NOT think about!" Chris exclaimed, and then looking angry at his brother. "What do you want?" he asked him, "do you want to kill us?"

"Hey, I was just about to get to this point, Chris..." Wyatt defended himself.

Now Victor was confused: "Chris... what the hell are you talking about?"

But Chris just shook his head frustrated. He jumped up from the sofa and started to pace around. Wyatt looked at him and sighed. Then he turned to their grandfather again: "What he means is, that the only way to seperate us, would be, if we don't grow up together, but if we don't do that, then we won't be able to save the world."

"Huh?" Victor frowned. "What do you mean with "save the world"?"

Chris stopped and turned to him: "When we are not growing up together and built up a strong mental connenction until I'm 8, we won't be able to fight the new source of all evil and the world will literally go to hell!"

-----------------

**Note 4:** Alright, so much for today. I hope you like it. - Yes I know there isn't much "action" in here, but for that you have to wait until Wyatt and Chris are alone! ;-) Please review, and if you have any ideas, or wishes about how this should go on, then feel free to tell it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **shyeye**, **bstant**, **Briankrause**, **Caro**, **Ayana** **Starman**, **RuByMoOn17** and **drea** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**3. Chapter**

Victor was shocked when he saw that mixture of anger and fear in his younger grandson's eyes. It seemed to him that Chris's eyes turned a little glassy while he gazed at him, or better through him.

Meanwhile Wyatt got up from the sofa and went over to his brother. He grabbed his hands to get his attention. And when Chris turned around to face him, Wyatt pulled him into a close hug, whispering comforting words to him. "Shhhhhhh... it's ok Chris, it's ok... just don't think about it... it's past... it's over... shhhhh... don't let it get to you... don't do that to yourself..."

Victor just stared at them, watching how Wyatt comforted his brother, watching how Chris silently cried against his brothers shoulder. Even if he had heard all those disgusting things in the last 5 minutes. There was something good in this picture. Wyatt was good, Wyatt cared about Chris. And after all what Victor had head from the other timeline, this picture in front of him was how he wished the future to be, for both of the brothers... if they just wouldn't do such wrong things...

_"I knew this wouldn't work... All we managed to do is to let me break down..."_ Chris said to his brother telepathically, but it was more a sobbing.

_"Shhhh... relax... don't think about it..."_

_"I can't... you know that..."_

"No Chris." Wyatt pulled away from the hug and took his brothers face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "No Chris... I know you can. Just let it go... it's past... it's history!" He looked at his brothers red eyes and sighed._ "I'm sorry..."_ Then he moved forward to give Chris a soft kiss on his forehead. _"I'm so sorry baby..."_

_"I love you..."_ Chris answered the gesture while looking at Wyatt, forcing himself to smile slightly.

Wyatt beamed at the man in front of him. He would never be tired of hearing this. _"What do you think? Would you like to go to the bridge and relax, while I finish the talk?_

_"Leave you alone so that you can spoil our whole future...?"_

_"No... I won't"_ Wyatt replied._ "But you need to calm down... I don't want you to hear what I'm telling him..."_

Chris nodded. He didn't want that either. So he pulled Wyatt close and kissed him, right before he orbed out.

Victor looked away when their lips met, but when he heard the sound of orbing he looked at Wyatt questioning: "Where is he gone?"

"Don't worry grandpa, he's at the bridge. He don't has to hear what I'm about to tell you... it's better for him."

The older man looked at his grandchild confused, then he asked: "Ok... then tell me"

Wyatt sighed and began his report about that one day about 15 years ago...

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

8 year old Chris and Wyatt, who had have his 11th birthday a few days ago, stood behind the door to the attic. The door was only nearly closed, there was a small gap which the brothers used to spy.

A whitelighter they knew from the school was healing aunt Phoebe while their parents helped Paige to stand up. The witchlighter was freshly healed too.

Uncle Coop was sitting on the floor, next to his wife, holding her hand. "That's madness," he said. "He nearly killed all of you!"

"Actually, it's a she..." Piper said, sarcastically.

"But SHE nearly killed you all!" Coop exclaimed, he was still scared about losing his wife. The healing still wasn't completed and Phoebe was still unconscious.

"She's the source of all evil, and we're the charmed ones," Piper stated.

"We have to vanquish her somehow," Paige added.

"But what if you don't have enough power?" This was Leo and his voice was filled with worry.

Chris looked at Wyatt for a moment, fear showing in his eyes. Wyatt felt the same and said to him through their connection: _"We're not gonna lose them, don't worry."_ Then they turned back to their family's conversation.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"So there will be a new source and the sisters aren't able to fight it... her?" Victor asked frowning, listening to every word his grandson had said.

Wyatt nodded: "Yeah, the problem was that this source had a power of speed. All she did was faster then you can think of. What takes you a second, takes her only the 4th part of it. The sisters had been simply to slow."

"And then?"

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Chris pulled Wyatt away from the door. "What?" the older one complained. But Chris gestured him to be silent. Then they went into their room.

"I guess we should try it," Chris said after he had closed the door.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"No, I'm not... and could you please be not that loud?"

Wyatt lowered his head with a sigh. Then he faced his brother again, his eyes filled with worry: "If they can't do it how shall we be able to?"

Chris just shrugged: "Didn't you tell me, that both of us are more powerful than they are? And now think about us working together... like we did at magic-school."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"You know, we surprised everyone in the self-defence-course when actually Chris took over my action..." Wyatt explained.

"He did what?" Victor asked confused.

"Well, because we're so close, with all that mind-connection... how shall I say it, he's able to let me act, same as the other way round." And as his grandpa still looked at him confused, Wyatt added: "Look... when the sisters fight together and one of them sees a danger, she has to yell and warn her sisters, who need also some time to listen, and then react. When I'm fighting together with Chris and he sees something like that, he can make me react without telling a word... saves a lot of time.."

"Wow", Victor mumbled frowning. It took him a moment to understand what his grandson meant but then he understood. "So you really went after the source, on your own?"

Wyatt nodded: "I tried to change his mind, but... he's Chris..."

Victor nodded.

"And," Wyatt went on, "at the age of eight, Chris was already more powerful than his mother. I mean, he's half-Elder."

Victor frowned: "So he has more power than the other..." He stopped himself from ending this question, unsure how much they knew about the other Chris.

Wyatt smiled: "Yeah, he IS more powerful than that other version of him had been, at least a bit."

"So you know... Did Piper?"

"No, she didn't..." Wyatt replied quickly. Then he sighed: "Look, that has to do with all this... Chris knows, and he told me. But we didn't tell it to mom or dad or anybody else... and we want to keep it that way. So please..."

Victor just nodded. Then he asked: "So, you went down to the underworld and fought the source... without telling your parents?"

Wyatt nodded: "Yeah, we did. First everything went well, even if it was Chris's first visit in the underworld... We surprised her and did quiet a good job. But then things changed..."

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Wyatt and Chris were fighting the source of all evil, down there in the source's lair. They acted fast, really fast and the source had problems to deal with that. This evil woman was used to the fact that others were usually really slow compared to her. For her, life went on in slowmotion. But these kids, they were really fast. And powerful.

Of course she had recognised Wyatt the twice blessed. But the other one? Who was that?

Wyatt and Chris were fighting her with all the power they had. They attacked her with telekinesis, energy balls, lightnings and Wyatt managed to blink away one of her arms. Sadly that one reformed right the same second. But they were weakening her, they could feel it.

The brothers stood a little away from each other, nearly opposite, but still able to see the other one. When Chris dodged an attack from the source, Wyatt used their connection to make sure, his brother blocked the following fireball with his telekinesis. Same things happened the other way round. They were working together like one being.

But then Wyatt had to step aside to avoid another attack, and with this his brother was out of his sight. He was behind the source, from his point of view. "CHRIS!" he yelled.

"I'm fine!" Chris answered.

Chris? the source thought. And then she understood. The other son of that charmed bitch. So that was how they did it, how they could fight her like that. She already knew she would lose this game, they had stopped her form shimmering or flaming away and against both of them she couldn't win as it seemed. She was surprised how much power was lying inside those two small boys. But she wouldn't let them win that easy. She would at least take one of them with her.

Not even a second later, the source rose both her arms to send out some red and orange lightnings, directing it at both brothers. While Wyatt let himself fall to the ground, avoiding to be hit, he heard a blood-freezing scream... a scream in pain and agony. A scream of his brother. He looked up and saw that the source had turned his back to him and was attacking his brother with both her hands. So Wyatt jumped up and threw a dozen of energyballs at her until she finally went up in flames.

When she was gone, Wyatt's eyes fell on the motionless body of his brother, lying on the other end of the cave. Wyatt ran over to him and knelt down by his side. He almost passed out by the sight in front of him.

Chris lay there, his arms and legs stretched out into wrong ways, his clothes ripped and burned. He had wounds all over his body, some of them bleeding heavily. His eyes were closed.

"Chris?" Wyatt whispered.

But his brother didn't react. Wyatt tried to heal him, but nothing happened.

Wyatt started to cry while he was searching for a pulse. He couldn't find it. And Chris wasn't breathing either. He was dead.

"NO! CHRIS, NO!" he yelled as he pulled the lifeless body of his brother close into his arms. The tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed into his brothers shoulder, not caring that his own clothes get wet and dirty from his blood. "Don't leave me, brother..." he sobbed, "you can't leave me alone... I need you... I can't live without you... Please... Chris... Don't leave me..."

Suddenly he felt the body in his arms tense, then Chris started to cough.

"Oh God... Chris..." Wyatt was simply shocked. Why did his healing not work, when he's brother was indeed alive?

Wyatt did the only thing he could do at that moment. He orbed his brother and himself home.

When they appeared in the attic the rest of their family was shocked to no end. They were just looking at them, trying to understand the picture in front of them.

"Dad, please, help him!" Wyatt yelled. "My healing power didn't work!"

That woke up Leo and he knelt down to the boys calling for one of his friends form magic-school. The whitelighter orbed in immediately and started to heal Chris's wounds.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Piper asked, finally getting out of the state of shock too.

Wyatt looked down to his hands and then back to his brother who opened his eyes right just moment. "Chris are you ok?" he asked. But his brother didn't answer.

Piper meanwhile went closer to hug her youngest son. Then she turned to Wyatt again. "Baby please... What happened?"

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"Oh my God..." Victor muttered.

Wyatt nodded: "I never ever had been that scared again, like that moment, when I couldn't heal him..."

"I bet Piper grounded you for the rest of you life, didn't she?" Victor asked.

Wyatt nodded, smirking. "Yeah, but I cared more about Chris. Because even if he was awake and fine, he refused to speak to anybody for about a week."

"I guess he was in shock-state, was he?"

"Yeah..." the young man said, "even more than that. But not because of the source... I was shocked when he finally told me what happened."

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

"Alright, take good care of your brother, and don't dare to go on a demon-hunt again," Piper said before heading out of the manor. Wyatt had just orbed home form magic-school. And like everyday since the source was vanquished, it was his time to watch over Chris, while their mother went to work.

So he orbed up into their room. Chris was sitting on his bed, hugging his bend knees, staring into nothing. Wyatt sighed and went over to him. He sat down by his side, like everyday, and pulled his arm around him. Usually Chris didn't react, just started into the air in front of him. But not this day.

"It wasn't your fault," the younger of the brothers said suddenly.

Wyatt turned to Chris startled. "Chris? Oh my God... you're talking..." Then he hugged his brother tightly, tears of joy leaving his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Chris said again. And when Wyatt pulled away and looked at him confused, he added: "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't heal me."

Wyatt swallowed: "I tried, I really did, I don't..."

"I was dead." Chris stated calmly.

"WHAT?" Wyatt exclaimed. "No... you couldn't... we can't heal de..."

"I was..." Chris said, his face emotionless, "I met aunt Prue and grandma. And... I met someone else."

Wyatt frowned: "Who?"

Chris just looked at him, no, he stared at Wyatt with a mixture of confusion and fear. "Grandma said, he was me... He said he came once to the past. But then he died. And now that I was dead too, our souls had to recombine."

"Chris, what the hell are you talking..." Wyatt tried, but Chris wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"I met him, he was me... I could feel it. He said he was sorry... Then I heard you screaming for me to not leave you. Everyone agreed that I... that we should go back."

"We? You mean... there are to of you inside your brain?" Wyatt asked scared that his brother could have gone nuts down there.

But Chris shook his head: "No... only me. But he's a part of me. I know what he knew... I know why he came and all that..."

"Is that why you had been silent all those days?" Wyatt asked. "Because then we should tell mom or dad and..."

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "We can't... They shall not know. I don't want them to know."

Now Wyatt shook his head: "You know, this is really weird... I mean... you in the past... why...?"

"You've met him... me..." And with that Chris took Wyatt's hands to show him some of his 'new' memories.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Victor looked at his grandson in shock: "Oh my... So he knew all about the other Chris's life at the age of 8? Also..."

"Also me being evil? Yes..." Wyatt said. "He didn't want our parents to know, because he didn't want them to be overprotective. You know what he's like. Chris changed a lot after that. He lost some of his childish innocence. But luckily for him, our parents thought that was just because of that vanquish. But in fact it was because he had memories of 23 years of life in his head." He made a little break then added: "You can't believe how happy I was, that he still saw his brother in me... after all what that other version of me had done. I'm thankful for our good relationship, every single day."

"You know... he told you about that?"

"Not really... But through our connection, I witnessed his nightmares, especially in the first time..." Then Wyatt took a breath before he went on. "You know, that's why I sent Chris away, he shall not think about all that again. And that's also why you can't tell the others about... well us... Things have to happen like this. I don't even want to think about what would have happened, if we didn't vanquish her."

Victor nodded. His mind was racing, to work out all those new informations. His grandkids would fight a source, while they were still kids... Kids who should spent their time with playing baseball instead of hunting demons. And then they have to know all about that other timeline. They have to deal with all the death, which had been there. He couldn't even imagine how Wyatt and Chris had been able to handle that. But they did. Otherwise they wouldn't be there now. And he wondered how Chris managed to separate those two lives at such a young age, and don't go completey mad against his brother. And suddenly Victor couldn't help thinking, that it was a lot better, to have the two of them, loving each other like they do, instead of fighting each other to death.

"You see..." Wyatt interrupted his grandfathers thoughts, "Chris means everything to me. And as we said, in our time, everyone is fine with us being together... except dad, but that's another story." After another break Wyatt sighed and asked: "So... Will you be on our side?"

Victor just looked at him, unsure what to do.

-----------------

**Note 4:** Ok I know, there is not much Wyatt/Chris inside but I had to write this, even if I didn't planed it to be that long. Next time there will be more about Chris and some Wyatt/Chris moments, I promise. ;-) Please review. If you have any ideas, or wishes, about how this should go on, then feel free to tell it.

**Note 5:** Sorry, forgot that Leo is human, but changed it now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R, because of some graphic scenes (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3: **I'm truly sorry that this took so long. I was very busy with work, the last days. I'm sorry. Next time I'll be faster again... I hope.

**Note 4:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**, **bstant**, **Briankrause**, **RuByMoOn17** and **Touch of the Wind** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**4. Chapter**

Chris had orbed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Still breathing way to fast, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

He hated to be reminded of this other life... He hated those memories in his mind. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what the other Chris... what he had done in that time. In fact he did owe him a lot. But that wasn't his life. He had a good life... and a good Wyatt. His Wyatt wasn't an evil monster. "God, Wyatt couldn't even hurt a fly," Chris mumbled.

He sighed and sat down, leaning against the metal of the bridge. He had to push those thoughts away. His Wyatt would never torture him with an evil smile on his face. He would never hurt him, never. Chris new that Wyatt couldn't do that. He just had to remind himself of his real brother, the one he loved so much.

Wyatt could never hurt him. He always protected him as long as he could remember. And he had never pushed him... even not when the finally had got together.

Except from that first kiss they shared, Wyatt never pushed him. He never pushed Chris to touch his cock, even if he knew that Wyatt was longing for that feeling right from the start. And later, he never pushed or forced Chris to take him in his mouth, even if Wyatt did it for him. Chris didn't like that feeling, even if he did it from time to time, because he knew his brother loved that feeling as much as Chris did love to feel Wyatt this way. It just felt a kind of strange to have Wyatt's cock in his mouth, and that bothered him. Still he did it sometimes, but everytime Wyatt kept telling him that he doesn't have to. He just didn't want Chris to do something he didn't like. And with having sex it was the same...

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Chris just orbed home from school. It had been a long and hard day with a lot of exams. Now all he wanted to do is grasping a piece of pizza and a coke and then orb up to their room, to sit down and play some computer games. But when he was on his way to the kitchen he suddenly stopped.

He could hear voices... the voice of his brother and aunt. Slowly he moved closer to the door, to spy on them. Wyatt sat on the table, finishing his lunch, while Phoebe had her head in the fridge.

"You know... Cary had mailed me at work..." Phoebe said while seeking something.

"What? Why... What did she want?" Wyatt asked confused.

Chris grimaced. Cary was Wyatt's girlfriend... Or better, she was the one his brother dated from time to time. At least Wyatt was nearly 18, so it was time for him to have a lovelife, wasn't it. And he couldn't tell their parents that it was Chris, who he really loved. So both lovers had decided to play that game... Still Chris couldn't like Cary.

"Oh Wyatt... I'm a columnist... what do you think she wanted?" And when Wyatt just looked at her confused, she went on: "She mailed because she's worried about you... She said you don't like... well... to make love to her..."

"WHAT?" Wyatt exclaimed, jumping up. "How the hell could she write you that...? She.."

"Stop it ok? She didn't said it was you... and I guess she doesn't know that I know who she is. At least you never introduced us properly."

Wyatt sighed and sat down again, but said nothing.

"Look," Phoebe went on, "she's just worried. She said you're avoiding to be alone with her and she doesn't understand why..." And when there was still no answer, she added: "You're nearly 18. Why don't you just have some fun...?

"God... What's wrong about not wanting to have sex with someone?" Wyatt snapped back annoyed. Phoebe was really the last person he want to talk to about this.

"Nothing," Phoebe said, "I just wanted to make sure that there is nothing wrong... So when there is something you wanna talk about..."

"There is nothing wrong..." Wyatt replied with a sigh. "It's not that I don't want to... I just wanna wait for the right person, that's all..."

"Awww... that's so cute," Phoebe exclaimed smiling.

Wyatt grinned, his aunt would never change.

"So... " Phoebe said then, "from that I guess you don't believe that Cary is the right one."

Wyatt just nodded, looking at the empty plate in front of him. Then he turned to her, smiling: "And now I have to do some homework." Then he orbed up to their room.

Chris exhaled with a smile. Wyatt wanted to wait... he wanted to wait for him... until Chris was ready. Oh, how much he loved him for that. Wyatt was the most caring person he had ever met. Then his mind traveled on to the subject of the moment. SEX. He never had thought about that, not really. Wyatt and he enjoyed their time together. They loved to play around and bringing each other over the edge. But until now, Chris had never thought about more... But now he did, and he liked that thought.

"Oh Chris!" Phoebe was suddenly standing in front of him. "Did you spy on us?"

Chris blushed: "Don't tell him, ok?"

Phoebe smiled, and then nodded. She was already on her way to the livingroom, when Chris stopped her with a question.

"So... you said Wyatt is old enough for having sex... But when is someone old enough?"

His aunt turned around to face him, an eyebrow raised. What should she say? "Well... You... there isn't a general rule... You just feel when you're ready. You're ready when you... feel it... When you really want it on your own..." she tried to explain. 'God, Piper is killing me,' she thought.

But Chris just nodded. "Thanks," he said, then orbed away.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Chris smiled, thinking about that. From that very moment he wanted Wyatt. He needed him... But he knew Wyatt would never say anything about it. That talk had happened about a week before his brother's birthday and Chris had just found the right gift for him.

The following days he was preparing his plan. On Wyatt's birthday they had that usual family happening. Later that evening Chris had invited his brother to a movie. The theater was nearly empty, and they had been the only ones in the last five rows. So they actually hadn't paid much attention to the movie itself.

After that, Chris orbed away, with telling his brother to follow him as soon as he would call.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

When Wyatt orbed to Chris call, he found himself in their grandfathers apartment. Victor had been off to New York for the weekend. He had left right after the birthday-party.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, because his brother wasn't seen.

"Bedroom!" came the answer.

Wyatt frowned and then went down the short hallway. When he opened the door he gasped, surprised. The whole room was lit by hundreds of candles. There were rose-flowers all over the bed and floor. Soft music came from somewhere. And there was Chris, sitting on the bed, smiling. He put his hand on the space next to him, gesturing for Wyatt to sit down.

Wyatt did, and looked at his brother wonderingly: "Chris what..."

He couldn't say more. Because Chris had grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close so that their lips were crushed together. "I love you..." Chris muttered against Wyatt's lips, when they paused for taking breath. Then they kissed again, even more passionately.

Wyatt was overwhelmed by that kiss, which sent a wave of heating through his whole body. God, he wanted Chris so much. "Love you... too..." he replied "but..." He just couldn't do it... could he?

They stopped kissing with Wyatt's last word. Chris pulled away right enough to look his lover deeply into his eyes. He could see the longing shining in those blue oceans. And he knew Wyatt would see the same need in his own eyes.

"Chris, we..."

"Shhhh..." Chris said and then he moved closer to him, so that he could whisper to his ear. "I love you Wyatt... and I want to feel you..." And he kissed his brothers ear before adding: "Wanna feel you inside of me..."

Wyatt pulled him away to look in his eyes. For a moment he didn't know what to say. Then he asked: "You're sure?"

Chris nodded: "I cast a spell after you orbed in... no one will disturb us."

"But you really don't have to... I mean, you're only 15..." Wyatt said. He wanted to make sure, Chris wasn't just doing this because of him. For nothing in this world he would want to force Chris to do something he didn't want to.

The younger one just smiled: "Happy birthday, Wyatt." Then he moved forward, and their lips met again. Their kiss grew more and more wild and soon Wyatt thrusts his tongue into his lovers mouth.

Chris moaned as he let his hands move down Wyatt's back. Slowly he moved under his shirt, feeling the pure soft skin. Wyatt sighed, when he felt Chris's hands moving over his back, making him shiver in excitement.

He then grabbed Chris shirt at the rim and pulled it out over his lovers head. "God, did I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Wyatt said then, while eating Chris with his eyes.

The younger one blushed but then pulled off Wyatt's shirt, too. Wyatt pushed Chris down on his back and then lied on top of him, kissing him with all his heart.

Slowly Wyatt's lips went down to Chris's chest, while his hands went even deeper. He pulled off the jeans of the younger one and Chris gasped in pleasure as Wyatt's fingertips caressed his tights. Soon his boxers were gone too and Chris moaned Wyatt's name when he felt his hand around his already hard cock.

But this feeling was already familiar to him, today he wanted more. So he pushed him around so that Wyatt was lying on his back now. Then Chris awkwardly opened his jeans and pulled them off, soon followed by Wyatt's underwear. Chris just looked at Wyatt for a moment, as he lay their in front of him, like God had made him. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then Chris lay down again, kissing Wyatt deeply while moving his hand up and down his brothers cock. He smiled against Wyatt's lips, when he felt the thing in his hand grew harder quickly.

_"Chris... you're sure about this?... really I mean?"_ Wyatt asked him, as the younger one stopped his doing and lay down next to him. He used their telepathic connection, because his breathing already grew so fast that he wasn't able to form a complete sentence anymore.

Chris just looked at him and nodded. Then he orbed a bottle of lube to himself and gave it to Wyatt, who took it with a shivering hand. He had really thought of everything.

Chris turned around, so that he lay with his back to Wyatt, impatiently waiting for what would happen next. But nothing happened. So he turned around a little to face the man he loved so much.

Wyatt was staring at his lubed hand. _"I can't do this... it'll hurt you."_

_"I'm sure even it'll hurt first... it'll be worth it... I WANT this Wyatt,"_ Chris replied.

But still his brother didn't move. Even if he wanted this so much he just couldn't. Chris was so young, and he was really afraid of hurting him.

Chris sighed, laying back down. He closed his eyes. He wanted this, and he wasn't willing to give up. So he reached out mentally to his lover.

Wyatt was kind of shocked as his hand went down to Chris butt, without him doing anything. He couldn't believe that Chris was doing this. The next moment he felt his finger moving into Chris's tight hole, which cursed the smaller man to wince a little.

"I'm... so... sorry..." Wyatt mumbled breathless.

"No... please... it's ok," Chris whispered.

_"Still sure about this?"_

Chris nodded eagerly: _"Come one, let me feel you..."_

Wyatt closed his eyes as he slowly started to move his finger around. Chris moaned deeply, while he began to enjoy that feeling. Wyatt than added another finger, and finally a third one, making Chris go numb with pleasure, when he hit his prostate.

"Please... Wyatt..." Chris gasped.

The older one nodded. Then he pulled his fingers out and moved closer to his lover. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, while kissing Chris wild, he slowly trusts is cock into his lover's tight hole.

Chris screamed out Wyatt's name against his lips, in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Wyatt barely reached Chris most sensitive spot as his brother came with another scream. The same second his hole grew so incredible tight that Wyatt followed in a blink of an eye. Both nearly passed out because of that huge pleasure they felt. Wyatt held Chris tightly in his arms while they were both shaking and breathing heavily.

Then they clamed down, and Wyatt pulled out of Chris, keeping the body-contact, not once moving away from him more than necessary.

"I'm sorry," Chris muttered after a while in which they just lay there, as close to each other as possible, hugging each other in silence. Now he had turned around to face him.

"For what?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"For coming so fast..."

Wyatt just smiled at him lovingly. He pulled a streak out of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then he wispered: "You know... my friends keep saying that the first sex is always the worst one..."

Chris looked down but Wyatt pulled his face up again: "But I would say they are wrong... This was maybe fast, but, believe me... it was amazing!"

Chris beamed at Wyatt and snuggled closer against his chest. They just lay like that for a couple of minutes, before both men drifted of to sleep.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Chris sighed, thinking about that. Wyatt's friends had still been right. Because counting all the times they had have sex together, this first time was really the worst one. Still neither of them would forget it.

He smiled thinking about that time. He remembered - like it had been yesterday - how much they wanted to share that feeling again, after that night. As soon as they were alone for a second, they would jump onto each other.

He remembered how they kissed each other after school, as soon as they had closed the door to their room. All they thought about was feeling the other as close as possible. They kissed each other hard and passionately, their hands moving all over their bodies. And then someone would came up the stairs, and as soon the brothers sensed that presence, they would part and jump on to their beds, pretending that nothing had happened, when their mom, or their sister or whoever went in.

But this was also the time in which they got careless. They needed each other, and that painful feeling was stronger then the worry about that their parents could find out. And that's why they finally had been caught by their aunt...

_"Chris!"_ the young man heard a familiar voice in his mind, which pulled him out of his memories. _"Come one, Chris, pick me up!"_

Chris stood up with a slight fear... Did Wyatt's plan work? He sighed. Then he orbed to pick up his brother.

-----------------

When Chris materialised in Victor's livingroom, he was startled, when he noticed the picture in front of him. Wyatt and their grandfather were hugging each other. Confused he watched them for a moment. Then they noticed him, separated and turned around.

"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed happily. He went to his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. Then he looked him deep in his eyes, before his lips softly brushed against his.

Chris returned the kiss with all his heart and the need that had grown inside him, while he was waiting on the bridge.

Victor meanwhile did his best to resist the feeling of throwing up. Those where his grandkids in front him... he loved them both, and when Wyatt said he was fine with THIS, then he should start to get used to that sight. Still that was anything else than an easy task.

When the two man separated from their kiss, Chris turned to his grandfather, a look of worry in his eyes. But Victor just looked back and smiled a little.

"Your brother had some good arguments..." he said. "And I can clearly see that you... well..."

"It's ok, grandpa..." Wyatt said, understanding, that Victor had still problems to voice what his heart already began to accept.

"Chris," the old man started again, "if you tell me that it's true, that I'm fine with this in your future... Then I will, I promise... and I won't tell them... But please..." He struggled to say what he wanted to say. "It's not that I doubt your brother's words... but after all... you know... I also need you to tell me that it's true..."

Chris looked at his grandfather speechless. Was he really saying what he had just heard, or was he dreaming?

_"Common Chris, say it..."_ Wyatt told him secretly.

Chris just looked back at his grandfather like he was a dinosaur in the Golden Gate Park.

_"Chris?"_

_"I... I can't lie to him, Wyatt..."_ Chris replied finally.

Wyatt sighed:_ "Ok..."_ Then he closed his eyes for a moment, unnoticed by the other two.

"Yeah," Chris suddenly said. "You're fine with us."

Victor smiled and pulled the young man into a close hug, not noticing the angry look Chris sent at his smiling brother. _"Thanks very much Wyatt... You know I hate it when you do that... You know I didn't want to lie."_

_"But now he's on our side. What more do you want?"_

_"I hate you..." _

Wyatt smiled, knowing that Chris wasn't serious:_ "I love you too."_

-----------------

**Note 5:** I hope you like this. Please review if you have some seconds left. And... I have a question which I need to be answered to go on: Did Coop and Victor met before the finale episode? Thanks for telling me, and thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** only M for this chapter (still, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Long-Live-Christopher**,** Touch of the Wind**, **charmedchrisobsessed15257**, **Caro**, **bstant** and **Briankrause** for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** Because it had been asked. In this story Wyatt is about 2 years and 3 month older than Chris.

--

**5. Chapter**

Chris and Victor hugged each other for a moment and Wyatt could feel how relieved Chris was. He and Victor had always been close, but after their family had found out about them, that had changed. But maybe it wouldn't this time.

Victor sighed, felling the need in the hug, his grandson gave him. It showed him, that he still meant a lot to that young man. He pulled away to look at Chris. "I'm proud of you... even if that's... strange... I'm proud of both of you, because you're very fine persons."

"Thanks grandpa," Wyatt said and you could see in his face, how much those words meant to him.

Chris agreed: "Thanks... and thanks that you're the best grandpa in the whole world... and in every time."

Victor nodded smiling. Then he pulled both his grandsons into another hug.

"Oh by the way," he then suddenly said, pulling away to look in the eyes of the two young men, "there was a man here yesterday..."

--

A few moments later the boys stood in the sun-room of their home, filling their mom in with all the informations they've got. It was a kind of awkward situation, because their mother was clearly pissed off. Of course it wasn't about them, but an angry Piper was never funny.

Piper's anger was focused on a young blonde girl, who actually seemed to have something to do with the loss of Wyatt's powers.

_"She's cute..."_ Chris said to his brother, while their family kept on discussing.

_"What? She's responsible for..."_ Wyatt exclaimed telepathically.

_"Yeah... yeah... yeah... I can't help it, I like blondes,"_ Chris replied grinning. Then he added: _"But there is only one blonde I wanna be with... always..."_

Wyatt smirked at his brother. Then they turned their attention back to their family's discussion, or better to their aunt Phoebe who was calling for Coop.

When he didn't came, Chris and Wyatt shared a look and sighed.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

The brothers looked at each other again.

_"Shall we tell them?"_ Wyatt asked.

_"I don't think we have a choice here."_

_"Even if we spoil the future a little?"_

_"Yeah, even if we do... you need your powers back and we need to return..."_ Chris replied with another sigh.

Wyatt nodded and then turned to his aunt: "Well... the elders send him down to you, for you to fall in love with him. They wanted to make it up to you... after all you had been through."

"They know this family very well, and after mom and dad..." Chris said

"You and him, that isn't and never will be a forbidden love," Wyatt finished.

Phoebe looked at them completely confused and shocked. That couldn't be, could it? But... no... she had to focus now. Family comes first. "How shall that help us now?"

"Well, in our time, you both are like one..." Wyatt explained.

Chris nodded: "Just think about him, and he'll be here."

_"Did you ever realise that they are just like you and me?"_ Wyatt asked.

Chris smiled inwardly:_ "Maybe that's why Coop supported us, right from the start..."_

Meanwhile Phoebe tried it, and Coop appeared only a moment later. He lay on the ground right in front of them.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Phoebe asked scared, while the brothers helped him up.

"Some demons attacked me," he explained, still breathless, "they took my ring."

"That's not good," Piper said, "so we can't go back to stop this..."

"You maybe can't, but..." Billie said hesitating, "but I can."

Another discussion started, while Chris stepped closer to Wyatt and whispered: "I really wonder who that is? I mean she seems to know our family, don't she?"

Wyatt shrugged.

"Her name is Billie, and she's kind of Paige's charge." Coop explained, startling the two. Holding his slightly wounded arm, he had approached them unnoticed.

"Oh," Chris replied.

"But why did she never told us about her?" Wyatt wondered. But neither Chris nor Coop could answer that.

--

A few minutes later, the sisters and that Billie were gone. The rest of the family sat now together in the sun-room, waiting.

Chris and Wyatt sat close to each other at the table, staring into the nothing. While Coop sat a little aside, near the window.

_"I hope they can fix this..."_ Wyatt said

_"You're worried about them,"_ his brother stated.

Wyatt nodded slightly.

Chris smiled and took Wyatt's hand, caressing it lovingly: _"Hey... don't worry. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Everything will be alright."_

Wyatt sighed, as they entwined their fingers. Then they looked at each other smiling.

"I love you..." Chris mouthed, making Wyatt chuckle.

That moment their great-grandmother entered with some cups of tea. The men immediately separated and pulled their hand underneath the table. Luckily she seemed not to notice.

When Penny placed the cups in front of them, they thanked her and drank in silence. Non of them really knew what to say.

But then Coop broke the silence. "So... I'm Uncle Coop in your future?" he asked Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at Chris and then back at his uncle, before he nodded slightly.

"Wow..." Coop said, "that's amazing..." The he asked: "And me and you... I mean, are we close? Still the huge family?"

Chris smiled. "Yeah we are. Nothing can separate the sisters."

Coop nodded. That was good. Then they heard the doorbell. "I get this..." the cupid said and rose.

Chris followed his uncle with his eyes, while Penny sat down on another chair, looking out into the garden.

Wyatt's eyes were meanwhile focused on Chris. It was really a torture to sit so close to him and not being able to caress his soft skin, to kiss his soft lips... Carefully that no one would notice he rubbed his knee against Chris's.

The brown haired head shot around to him in the blink of an eye. _"What...?"_

Wyatt slighty smiled at him. He put his hand under the table again, touching Chris knee and then slowly moving more upwards along his tight.

Chris fought hard to surpress a moan. _"Wyatt... damn it! Stop...! Oh God... not know!"_ Chris telepathically screamed at his brother. Him getting hard for his brother, was the last thing they needed at the moment.

Wyatt knew that too. He just needed to touch Chris. But he didn't want to torture him either, so he pulled his hand away again. _"Sorry... I just... I miss feeling you."_

_"It had been just a few hours... We had been much longer separated."_

_"Yeah, but we never had to pretend that we NOT want to eat up each other alive."_

Chris chuckled.

At that moment Coop returned, followed by Victor.

"Where are the children?" Penny asked frowning.

"Hello to you too, Penny," Victor replied. Then he added, while sitting down next to the brothers: "Patty is bringing them to their room. they need to sleep a little."

"Oh yeah... we really need to sleep," Chris thought, looking at his brother longingly. He had been able to hold himself together all the time. But now... The way Wyatt had touched him, that was like switching on his engines. And soon their knees meet again, underneath the table.

"So you already met Coop?" Wyatt asked his grandfather, but his voice nearly jumped as he felt the touch.

Victor Smiled: "Well... not in person, but Phoebe told me about him."

Coop meanwhile stared at Chris. There was something strange about him... about him and his brother. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Wyatt noticed that look and swallowed. Reacting quickly he said: "Well grandpa, I guess it'll take some time, before mom and the aunts will be back. So, why don't you two use the time to get to know each other..."

"Yeah," Victor said, "that's a good idea."

Coop, pulled out of his thoughts, turned to the man and nodded with a smile: "That's a really good idea, I would say. But before, I'll get you a cup of tea." At least this man seemed to be his future father in law, so he should behave in the correct way.

Wyatt sighed when his uncle disappeared to the kitchen. _"That was close..."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh you didn't notice that Coop almost sensed how much in love you are with me?"_

Chris looked to the door, his uncle had gone through: _"Oh... Shit... Sorry..."_

Wyatt sighed again, remembering how they had been caught the first time.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

"Alright," Piper said to her sons, while her sisters, Coop, Henry and their cousins were already leaving, "We will be at the mall and after that we check on the restaurant. So we won't be back within the next two hours. And Dad will be home around 4..." She grabbed her bag and then looked at the boys on the sofa sighing: "You're sure, that you'll be fine?"

"Mom, I'm 16!" Chris complained while Wyatt grinning.

Piper sighed: "Oh, why did you have to grow up that fast..." Then she waved to them and left.

As son as they heard the door close Wyatt looked at Chris. "Two hours," he said as he moved closer.

"They are still outside, Wyatt..."

"They'll be driving away in a second," Wyatt gave back and then captured Chris mouth with his own.

Chris moaned as Wyatt kissed him wild, which made the older one only get more crazy about him.

While Wyatt opened the bottons on Chris's shirt, they battled with their tongues._ "God... you taste so damn good."_

Chris smiled against his brothers lips: _"You too..."_

Wyatt's hand moved over Chris chest, his fingers caressing his nibbles.

Chris moaned again. Oh how much he loved that, when Wyatt teased him like that.

"Sorry boys I forgot..."

The brothers turned around to face the door. There stood their aunt Phoebe, looking pale from the shock. "...my keys," she finished her sentence absentmindely.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"Everything alright?" Victor asked, noticing the worried look on the blond man's face.

Wyatt nodded: "At least I hope so."

Victor frowned, but said nothing. He somehow had the feeling, that he didn't want to know any details. So they kept silent for a while.

When Coop returned with the tea, he sat down at their site and started to talk to Victor lively. Wyatt added some funny comments from time to time, but Chris was completely absent.

He fought an inner battle, which he knew he couldn't win. Wyatt's touch had woken up his need, and he couldn't bring that back to sleep. It was just impossible.

Suddenly he rose.

"Something wrong?" Coop and Victor asked at the same time, while Wyatt looked at his brother frowning.

"No I..." he thought a moment about a good explanation, "I just thought it could be nice to go to the attic and have a look on the book... I guess it's much smaller here, like it is in our time."

"That would only be logical," Penny said sarcastically. She had kept silent all the time. Too much man in the house for her liking. But now, even if she knew she had no right to do it, she couldn't help but show them her dislike.

Victor just grimaced at her and turned back to Chris who went on: "And I also wanted to talk to Wyatt about something..."

"Something?" Coop asked.

"Something future related..." Chris added quickly.

Wyatt shook his head chuckling. Then he rose too: "He's right, there's something we need to talk about... something you can't know now... So please, don't disturb us."

Coop, who knew about the problems of timetravelling, nodded: "Ok, take your time... we'll knock when the sisters are back."

"Thanks," Chris replied, then he orbed with his brother upstairs.

Coop shook his head. "There is something strange about them..." he muttered.

"Huh?" Victor asked casually.

Coop turned to him and then shook his head smiling: "Oh... nothing."

Victor just nodded, hoping against hope that his grandsons wouldn't do at the attic what he thought they would...

--

**Note 5:** So, here you have another chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please review if you have some time. And if you have any ideas feel free to tell them to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R! (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **JessieBee185**,** if everyone cared**,** bstant**,** Caro**, **angelkat2502**,** RuByMoOn17** and **Touch of the Wind **for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**6. Chapter**

As soon as both men materialised in the attic, Chris closed his eyes and said: "Calling the magic from every space, no voice, no sound shall leave this place. All transportings also forbidden, so that our actions stay completely hidden."

Wyatt smirked at him, while clearing the space on the old sofa: "Good work!"

Chris didn't answer. He just stared at Wyatt longingly.

While Wyatt placed the last box down, Chris had moved closer to him. Now that the older of the two turned around, he saw how Chris pulled of his shirt, his sweater already gone. "Wow," he muttered as his eyes went over the beautiful chest in front of him.

Chris chuckled and then grabbed Wyatt and pulled him close. And soon their lips met in a sensual kiss. Chris tongue softly brushed over Wyatt's lips asking for permission to explore his lover's mouth.

Wyatt opened his lips and soon felt Chris wet tongue dancing around in his mouth, making him moan in excitement. While kissing, Chris pushed Wyatt slowly backwards until they fall back down to - more or less- sit on the sofa.

They separated a moment to get some air. Wyatt grinned at Chris.

"What?" The younger one asked.

Wyatt couldn't help it, so he teased: "You really should think about having a shave."

Chris frowned, then he replied smiling: "Sorry, left my beauty-case in another time." Both chuckled about that.

Then Chris grabbed the rim of Wyatt's shirt to pull it of over his head. The older one then pulled him into a tight hug, inhaling his sweet smell, enjoying the feeling of his skin against his own.

Feeling Wyatt's breath against his skin, made Chris shiver. He freed himself from Wyatt's hug and kissed him again.

Wyatt returned the kiss and now it was he who begged for entrance. Chris opened his lips and immediately sucked on his tongue. Meanwhile Wyatt's hands moved slowly down Chris chest. Cycling his fingertips around Chris's nipples he made his lover moan against his lips.

Then Wyatt moved his lips tenderly over Chris's neck and down his chest. When his tongue started to play with Chris's left nipple, the younger one had to bite his lip, to not scream in pure ecstasy. Then Wyatt moved on to take care for his other nipple, but Chris couldn't take it anymore, or he would came in his pants.

He pushed Wyatt back against the sofa and sat down on his lap. Taking his face in his hands he kissed him wild and hard. Then his hands moved down to his jeans, undoing his belt.

Wyatt moaned as Chris's skilful hands opened his jeans bottons and he then felt one hand slide into his boxers. Chris kept kissing him, while his hand caressed Wyatt's already half-hard cock.

"I... love... you..." Wyatt muttered against Chris's lips.

The younger one smiled and stood up. Grinning mischievous he freed Wyatt from the rest of his clothes. After he had freed him self from his shoes and socks he looked at the naked Wyatt again, smiling.

Wyatt just started back at Chris, pure longing written all over his face.

Chris still smiled, while his mind made a quick decision. Then he knelt down in front of his lover and started to stroke Wyatt's crock. The blond man moaned loudly.

Then Chris started licking over the tip of his cock, tenderly.

Wyatt looked down at him surprised. "Oh God..." he moaned. "You... you know... you don't have to..."

"I know," whispered Chris smiling, before taking Wyatt's hard member into his mouth.

Wyatt screamed out Chris's name as he felt his warm and wet mouth around him. God that felt so good... far too good.

Chris slowly moved his mouth up and down a little, while his tongue played with his cock. Still he didn't like this much, but he felt how much it turned Wyatt on. That alone, was worth it.

Chris kept doing this for a little while, stoking his lovers balls with one of his hands at the same time. Wyatt's moans became louder and faster, which turned Chris on even more.

"Enough..." Wyatt then gasped, pulling his lover up to kiss him again. Meanwhile he started to take of Chris's pants too.

"I want you, Wyatt..." Chris moaned against his lips. Wyatt smiled and pushed Chris down on his back. Both knew what would happen next, but staring at the naked Chris, Wyatt hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked pushing himself up on his elbows.

"We don't have any lube..." Wyatt stated, making Chris role his eyes and falling back to the sofa with a sigh. But then Wyatt chuckled. "Oliveoil!" he called then and seconds later their mother's highly expensive oil appeared in his hand.

Chris grinned: "You know if she will ever find out she's going to kill you."

Wyatt smirked: "Shut up, or I'll leave you like this."

Chris chuckled as Wyatt poured some of the oil on his hand. "I love you..." he said. Then he spread his legs, eagerly waiting.

Wyatt moved his fingers around Chris's entrance, making him relax, before he pushed one finger quickly inside of him.

Chris inhaled deeply, feeling the slight, but familiar pain. But that eased very fast, while Wyatt started to kiss him again. Soon a second and a third finger followed.

Wyatt knew exactly how to do it, how do drive his lover crazy. Soon he found Chris's prostate which let the brown haird man scream against Wyatt's lips in pure ecstasy and need.

Wyatt smiled as he pulled his fingers back and rose again to the half. Chris just looked at him, his eyes full of longing, of want and need.

Wyatt poured some oil on his cock and then slowly slid into Chris, while his lover closed his eyes. 'God, that's so tight an hot,' he thought enjoying it to the fullest.

Then he began moving back and forth, slowly at first, but getting faster and deeper with every thrust.

Their breathing became faster and shorter. They kissed again, sucking eagerly on each others lips. Chris, who had his legs around Wyatt's waist, pulled his lover even deeper into him. Oh, he needed this so much...

They continued their game for about five more minutes. Then Chris moaned again loudly and screamed again Wyatt's name.

That was to much for the blond man and he came, shaking uncontrollably, screaming.

When Chris felt how Wyatt's hot liquid filled him, he followed him, the same second. They hold on to each other tightly as wave after wave of pleasure ran to their bodies.

Then they calmed down and Wyatt carefully pulled out of Chris. Still out of breath Wyatt laid down next to Chris, on this far to small sofa. The younger one snuggled closely against his chest, sighing contented. Wyatt smiled and kissed his cheek, holding him closely.

For a moment they stayed like that, calming down. "I love you... so much..." Chris whispered then.

Wyatt smiled cheeky: "I know."

Chris slapped his chest playfully and then grinned: "You're such a bad boy..." Then they kissed again, softly and tenderly.

"You know..." Wyatt said then, "I thought about little Patty and..."

"What about her?" Chris asked, suddenly worried, and pushed himself up a little.

Wyatt smiled: "Nothing... I just thought... don't you think she needs a brother or sister?"

Chris just stared at Wyatt for a moment. He didn't really mean that, did he? "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't cast that spell again. God... One time was really enough for my liking!" he exclaimed a little angry.

"Hey calm down," Wyatt said, pulling him close again. "I know that we agreed about that, and... well actually I thought about me doing it this time..."

Chris looked at him shocked: "What? You... Mr. absolutely male from head to toe... you want to be a woman for a year?"

Wyatt sighed: "Yeah I know that's weird. But I don't want our daughter to be an only child... Because today's events showed me, how important you had been for me, even before we got together."

Chris was speechless. That was one of the sweetest things Wyatt had ever said to him. Then he smiled: "Ok, when you want that... walking around in highheels, defending yourself from unkind male beings, getting a belly that is larger than your car and then push that little thing inside you through a drinking straw..." he looked at Wyatt for any reaction.

His brother sighed, then he nodded: "Yeah... I want to!"

Chris smiled shaking his head: "Ok... Then I'm in..." And with this he kissed him again.

-----------------

**Note 4:** I know this is shorter than the other chapters. But I just wanted to leave it like that and not start anything new. Hope you like it and find the time to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (still, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **JessieBee185**, **bstant**, **Astrid Lillith Grace**, **if everyone cared**, **Briankrause**, **Caro**, **Long-Live-Christopher **and **RuByMoOn17 **for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** !LOL! I had never thought I could cause so much trouble with the little conversation at the end of the last chapter... So, against my previous plans, I decided to add one more chapter, to explain this a little more detailed. It's not that good at all, I'm afraid, because it's just an "addition". Still I hope you'll like it. Oh and... most of the time I kept writing "he/him" even if (at that moment) Chris was female. It just felt weird to write "she/her", so... Sorry if someone feels confused.

-----------------

**7. Chapter**

While Victor kept talking to Coop who seemed to be a really nice person, his thoughts continued to go back to his grandkids. Looking up at the ceiling he shivered by the thought about what they might do at that moment.

'Don't go there,' he told himself. 'They told you everything is fine in the future... You're fine... So relax.'

"Are you alright?" Coop asked. "You seemed kind of absent."

"Yes... Sorry, I was just thinking about..."

"Your grandchildren?"

Victor nodded smiling. "Yeah, they are something special..."

Penny, who had started to pace around a while ago, rose and eyebrow. "They would be more special when they would be women... I'm sure..."

Coop nodded to Victor, ignoring her, then he said: "Yeah, I'm sure they are..."

-----------------

Meanwhile in the attic, the two young man got dressed again.

"We really should to that again, soon," Wyatt said as he bottoned up his jeans.

Chris grinned, pulling on his shirt: "We're doing that all the time, Wyatt."

"No," Wyatt laughed, "I mean... like this... secretly..." Chris just looked at him confused. But Wyatt went on: "It's a huge turn on, don't you think?"

Now it was Chris who laughed with all his heart. "You're incredible."

When Wyatt was completely dressed he went over to his brother and placed his arms on his shoulders. Chris immediately responded by putting his hands on the older one's hips. Looking at each other, only a few inches appart, Wyatt smiled lovingly. Then he rubbed his nose against Chris's making him giggle.

"I love you, Chris," Wyatt said. "And I meant what I suggested earlier."

Chris just looked at him: "Mom will freak out... I mean, you don't plan to hide again, do you?"

"No... not this time," he answered. "And I guess things will be a lot easier this way, with their support."

Chris nodded and then his lips caressed Wyatt's in a short soft kiss. "I love you too," he said then, when he looked back at him. Then they moved closer to each other, resting forehead against forehead, enjoying the feeling of being together.

-----------------

Victor had excused himself from the others, and was on his way to look after Patty and the kids. But when he was on the first floor, he ran into Wyatt and Chris who just came back down the stairs.

"Hey grandpa," Wyatt said, "are they back?"

"Not yet," Victor said, "I wanted to look after... well... after you, your mini-you..."

Both man smiled about Victor's struggling with words. "It's ok, we understand," Chris said.

Victor nodded, then he sighed.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing it's just..." he wasn't sure if he should tell them what he thought about, but on the other hand, what did it matter. "It's just I thought how cute you are as kids, just like your mom had been... and how sad it is that you will never experience that on your own... Having kids, I mean."

Now both man understand and smiled widely. "Don't worry, grandpa," Chris said.

And Wyatt added: "If it makes you feel better, you already ARE a great-grandfather..."

"WYATT!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ups..." the older one said, realising what he had let slip.

_"Great just great... You'll never learn it will you?"_

_"Sorry..."_

Meanwhile Victor started at them confused: "Shall that mean one of you also has a wife or something... or...?"

Chris chuckled. "No," he said. It was too late, anyway. "No... technically I am the mother... you know... magic..." he tried to explain.

Victor looked at him confused: "Huh?"

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

After he had cast that spell, Wyatt observed amazed how his brother was bathed in a blinding white light. They both were in a small apartment in a little town in spain, which they had carefully hidden from any demon or Elder or even family.

They had worked on that plan about half a year, since that night they had that crazy idea. But the more they thought about it, the easier things seemed. So they finally had decided to give it a try.

They had set up everything and then left a short note at the manor which told their family not so search for them, because they needed this time for doing something special - and in which they promised to contact them if they would need any help. Then they just disappeared from their reach.

When the light was gone, Wyatt looked at Chris shocked. Then he started to laugh.

"God, Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed. "That's really not funny!"

"Hey... Sure... Christina..." Wyatt said between his laughter.

The spell had changed Chris's body. His shoulders and waist had become smaller, on the other hand his breasts had become very much larger. And from a short look at his jeans, Wyatt could tell that there was also 'something' missing too.

"Stop, laughing Wyatt!" Chris said annoyed. To say he felt uncomfortable was simply not enough. He felt horrible, like in a real bad movie. But this wasn't a movie, this was real.

"At least... it did work," Wyatt said when he had calmed down.

"You sure this will only last until..."

"Yeah I am," Wyatt replied. And moving closer he asked: "And if not... you're really cute as girl, my love..." And he pulled Chris close and kissed him - now her - passionately before they fall back onto the small bed.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Wyatt had again began to laugh remembering that. "It wasn't funny, Wyatt!" hissed his brother.

"So you turned him into a girl?" Victor asked the older one shocked.

Wyatt nodded: "Yepp... Patty was made right that night..."

_"That horrible night,"_ Chris added.

_"Well, I had fun..."_

_"Good for you..."_ Chris replied a little pissed. Because for Chris this night they had had the worst sex ever. _"But soon you'll see things on your own..."_ he added then with a smirk.

"But what about any genetical illness? I mean, you're..." Victor said looking confused from one to the other.

"All in the spell..." Chris explained not wanting to go into details.

"And then... And why where you hidden?" Victor asked.

"We had been afraid of the reaction of the Elders," Chris answered.

Wyatt nodded and went on: "Things went good from that point."

_"Not really..."_ Chris replied, remembering the first days.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

It was early in the morning. _Christina_ woke up startled. Wyatt was already awake, he had to get up early that day for his job.

Chris wanted to sat up quickly, but he couldn't, he felt dizzy. But he felt he had to... he felt so sick. So he hurried slowly to the toilet.

"Morning sweetie," Wyatt greeted him when they met.

Chris didn't answer. He just slammed the door shut behind him. The world was spinning in front of his eyes. Then he bent down over the toilet and threw up everything he had inside his stomach. Actually that wasn't much, he hadn't eaten properly in the last six days...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Are you ok?" Wyatt asked.

Chris flushed down the rest of yesterday's diner and went out the toilet, startling Wyatt. "Hey," the older one said.

Chris first didn't say anything, he just wanted to go back to bed. But when Wyatt tried again to talk to him he suddenly turned around. "6 days, Wyatt. I'm sick since 6 days!" he exclaimed. But then his voice turned into a whisper: "I can't take it anymore." And he broke down crying into Wyatt's arms.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

_"Oh come one, we also had good times, didn't we?"_ Wyatt asked back remembering what happened about 7 month later...

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

It was late in the evening when Wyatt came back from work. Chris, with his already swollen womb, was lying on the sofa in their apartment watching TV.

When Wyatt entered the _woman_ looked up with a smile. "What happened?" Wyatt asked. He hadn't seen Chris smile in a long time.

"Oh... nothing," the younger one replied.

"Come on, Chris... I can see that something had happened, so?"

Chris smile grew wider. He knew he couldn't deny Wyatt this, he had to feel it on his own. So he gestured for him to sit down by his side. Then, while his brother just looked at him confused, he rose his shirt a little, took Wyatt's right hand and placed it on his belly.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then Wyatt could feel it. Their child was moving and slightly kicking. His blue eyes turned glassy while his smile grew equally wide as the one of his brother. "Oh my God" he exclaimed.

"Isn't that amazing?" Chris asked.

Wyatt nodded overwhelmed: "That's our child... That' life... life we created..." He laughed, unable to believe how much love he already felt for this little thing which was growing inside of Chris. "That's a part of us..."

Chris nodded: "Yes... it is..."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

_"Alright," _Chris agreed smiling.

"Well, in general things went on good," Wyatt then went on, after turning back to Victor. "As I said, Chris got pregnant and his belly grew bigger and bigger, while I worked on a little restaurant to earn some money to pay for the apartment. We had thought about everything..."

"Yeah," Chris said with another smirk, "except the most important part."

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

"Arrr... Wyatt... Help me..." Chris hissed holding his huge womb in pain. He was kneeling on the floor, when his brother entered their apartment.

"God, Chris, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," the _woman_ answered. "It started a couple of minutes... Arrrrrr..." Again a wave of pain went through his body.

"Not good... not good..." Wyatt repeated feeling the panic rise inside him. He had to help his lover, but he didn't know how... Then realisation hit him: "The baby is coming."

"Oh genius found Columbus's egg," Chris replied sarcastically. Then he yelled: "DO SOMETHING!"

"Well... well... I don't know what!" Wyatt said desperate as he helped Chris to the sofa. He felt so helpless. If this would be a demon, he would know what to do... but this...

"Wyatt, our child doesn't care if you know something or not, it wants to come... NOW!" he yelled the last part when another pain hit him.

"Chris, oh Chris," Wyatt whispered to his ear as he hold him close trying to calm him down.

"Shit!" Chris suddenly said.

"What?" Wyatt asked short to freaking out.

"It broke..."

Wyatt frowned, not understanding. "What broke? Did I hurt you in some..."

"No, idiot," Chris hissed and then yelled again in pain. When he relaxed, breathing heavily he said: "My water broke..."

And then Wyatt saw it, he saw the wet pants of his brother, which made him swallow. Suddenly he was so scared.

Chris meanwhile started to cry: "Help me Wyatt," he sobbed... "Please, help me."

Wyatt didn't know anything else to do than to orb home to his family.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"Oh my..." Victor said. "And then? I guess your parents had been shocked."

"Mom was... Dad, as usual, had left as soon as he had noticed we were home. He's the only one who can't deal with us..."

"Oh..." Victor said surprised. He already knew from Wyatt that Leo would return to the family, but... After all what his son in law had said about how he wanted to make things up for Chris, this was the last thing he had imagined.

But Wyatt went on explaining.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled as soon as the couple had orbed into the attic.

Seconds later Piper entered the room and stopped frozen in shock, when she saw her youngest - turned into a girl and heavily pregnant. "What the hell..." she said and then her voice turned angry. "DON'T tell me that YOU made HIM... and that HE'S... NOOOO... Oh NOOOOO..."

"Mom, please," Wyatt begged, while Chris half sat half lied on the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. "We'll explain later... but now we really need help."

"Arrrrrrr!" Chris screamed again.

That was enough for Piper to forget her anger. She couldn't stand the sight of her baby being hurt. "LEO!" She yelled, while rushing over to them. But he didn't come.

She sighed, and ordered Wyatt to help his brother out of his pants. Then she called again, but this time not for her husband: "PAIGE! I NEED YOU..."

Seconds later the witchlighter orbed in. "Need some towels and hot water!" Piper ordered without looking up.

Paige's eyes grew wide as she saw Wyatt sitting on the floor next to a heavily pregnant girl who looked like... Chris? "Oh God!" she exclaimed.

"Paige hurry!" Piper commanded while Chris screamed again.

"Shhhh..." she soothed Chris, caressing his cheek, "it'll be over soon..."

Chris just nodded weakly. Wyatt sat down behind him to support him, while Piper had a closer look on how far he... she ... whatever was.

Chris felt embarrassed as he felt his mother's hands. He turned his head slightly to face his brother: "Swear to me that I never have to go through that again."

"Chris, I'm so sorry..." Wyatt muttered.

"SWEAR IT!" Chris excalimed.

"Shhh sweetie, save your energy." This was Piper.

Wyatt looked at Chris, at his desperate eyes. Then he nodded: "I swear...I swear."

Right that moment Paige came back with the towels and the water. From that moment on Piper went from mother-mode to doctor-mode. She had given birth to her first son at home, and she had helped her sisters while giving birth to her nieces. So she knew what to do.

The next minutes had been terrible. Chris was in a lot pain which hit him in more and more shorter time. Wyatt never left his side, feeling his pain as intense like it would have been his own. Together they did their best to give birth to their child.

"Come on," Piper said then. "I can already see a head... one more time!"

Chris pressed Wyatt's hand tightly as he pushed again, with all the strength that was left inside him. Then they heard a sweet soft yell. And when Wyatt looked from Chris's exhausted face up to his mother, he saw her smiling proudly.

"You have a daughter," she said as she placed the small little bit of life into the arms of her youngest son.

Chris looked at her tired but relieved and endlessly happy. Even if she was still dirty from blood and all, she was the most cutest girl he had ever seen. He felt the tears running down his face as he looked at her little nose, her little lips, her little fingers...

"She's perfect, isn't she?" He asked looking and Wyatt.

He nodded, his eyes also welling up with tears. "Just like you, baby," he said and kissed Chris on his forehead.

Piper than told Wyatt to heal both of them as soon as she would cut the navel cord, because they had nothing to stop the bleeding in a proper way. So he did.

As soon as this connection between child and "mother" was broken, the spell lost it's power. And within a wave of white light, Chris turned back to the man he had been before.

"I still can't believe that," Paige muttered, still shocked.

"Me neither," Piper agreed.

Wyatt and Chris just sat there on the ground observing their little daughter amazed. "How do we call her?" Wyatt asked then.

Chris just looked at her smiling. "Patty... like grandma."

Wyatt nodded. Then he caressed the girls cheek and said: "Welcome to this world little Patty."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Victor smiled. Then he shook his head: "That's so weird..."

Chris nodded: "Yeah it was..."

"Mom grounded us for a week, but I guess they all loved her right from the spot, which saved us from any other punishment," Wyatt added.

"How old is she now?" Victor asked then.

"Ahh... Can't tell you that," Chris said, "future consequences."

All started to laugh about that comment. Then they heard the cry of little Wyatt and Victor decided to finally go and look after him.

"We'll better go down again," Chris said. And turning to his grandfather he added: "You should come down too, it shouldn't be long until mom and the aunts are back."

Victor nodded, then everyone went their way.

-----------------

**Note 5:** Alright. I hope that was enough explanation! Two more chapters to go, until this story ends. Please review, it would make me really happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (still, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Touch of the Wind**, **angelkat2502**, **Caro**, **bstant**, **if everyone cared**, **RuByMoOn17 **and **Briankrause**, for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**8. Chapter**

A few minutes later, Chris and Wyatt sat again on the chairs at the table in the corner of the sunroom. They tried to ignore each other, not even look at each other. Because their uncle Coop was still near, and if he would sense how they feel for each other, everything would be over for them.

Penny, on the other hand, was still pacing around, her patience wearing off slowly. "That takes too long," she muttered.

"They will be here soon, don't worry," Wyatt said in order to calm her down, because he was getting nervous too, just because of her.

"Young man, I think you really should be a little less careless," his great-grandmother snapped at him. Then she turned around again muttering: "So typically..."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, but Chris placed his hand on his, to stop him from anything he wanted to say. "Leave it Wyatt..." he said calmly.

Wyatt looked at the beautiful eyes of Chris and nodded. He couldn't deny him anything.

Coop frowned. There it was again, that huge emotional bond between the two of them. But that couldn't be... could it?

Chris, who had lend back in the chair again, noticed the look on his uncles face. "What?" he asked, scared that he had found out.

"Nothing," Coop said. "I just noticed that you two are kind of close..." he said, trying not to give some wrong pictures, even if things felt like that.

Wyatt tensed: _"Great... that's it... we're caught..."_

_"Keep calm..."_ Chris replied still looking at Coop. Then he said: "Oh... yeah... you told us that lots of times..."

"I did?"

"Yeah... Dad says that what you feel is the strong connection between us... you know... we can read each others minds and so on..." Chris said.

"Future consequences, Chris!" Wyatt said automatically, wondering if his own mind had told him that, or Chris's. But probably it was his own, according to the look in Chris eyes.

_"Finally got it into your brain, huh?"_

Both started laughing, confusing Coop. Then they calmed down and Chris went on: "See... I shouldn't tell you that, but, Wyatt and I... sometimes it's like we share a brain... and that's what you sensed."

Coop nodded: "You're really two very special persons."

Wyatt grinned: "Thanks." And to his brother he added: _"Good work, baby..."_

Then again they kept silent for a moment. But all of a sudden Wyatt felt a warm feeling wash over him.

_"What?"_ Chris asked.

But before he could get an answer, three figures appeared in the middle of the room.

"Mom!" Wyatt muttered.

"Thanks God, you're back!" Penny exclaimed, while everyone rose and went over to them.

"Anything happened?" Piper asked before anybody else could say something. "Something changed the wrong way?"

"No!" Wyatt said and orbed over to her side. "I got my powers back!" he told them what everyone could see, his face covered with a happy, relieved smiled.

_"Thanks God,"_ Chris said and sighed. Then he turned to the sisters: "Where is this Billie?"

_"You really have a crush on her, do you?"_ Wyatt asked, getting really jealous now.

Chris just giggled inwards while Paige answered his question without him really listening: _"Don't be silly Wyatt... you know who is the one in my heart... don't you?"_

Wyatt smiled at him: _"Yeah... I do..."_

Right that moment a little light appeared. First it flew around and then it turned into Leo and the angel of destiny.

"Wait... you don't plan to take him away again, do you?" Piper asked her tiredly

"No. This is the way the battle was supposed to end," she answered and disappeared again.

Leo smiled at Piper and pulled her close to kiss her, happy to be back finally. Coop took Phoebe to her arms and hold her tightly. Chris and Wyatt smiled happily, too, same as the rest of the family.

Right that moment, Victor and Patty entered the room, with the freshly dressed kids on their arms. But Chris and Wyatt ignored them, submerged into their own silent discussion.

_"Are you sure everything's alright?"_ Chris asked, still a little worried.

Wyatt smiled:_ "Of course I'm sure... And soon we'll be home with little Patty and can enjoy our great and wonderful life."_

_"Yeah... sure..."_ Chris said and then he added guessing Wyatt's thoughts, _"and spending a really long time in the bedroom..."_

Wyatt laughed inwards and then replied: _"Maybe... but first you need to shave..."_

Chris smiled shaking his head.

Right that moment Phoebe said: "It doesn't matter as long as everything is like it's supposed to be."

"Well it will be, if you get us back," Penny remarked.

"Well, I'll take care of that," Coop said and then smiled at Piper, "as long as I get my ring back." Piper smiled back at him as she gave him the ring.

"Just make sure to bring them back before they were taken, so that they won't remember what happened," Chris said.

_"Always the smart one..."_

_"Shut up Wyatt,"_ Chris replied without looking at them. But Wyatt could feel his lover's inner smile.

_"I love you..."_ Wyatt replied, _"can we go home now?"_

Chris turned to him, just looked at him, and said: _"Yeah, I guess it's time."_

"Everything happens for a reason," Patty said right that moment, "and when one door closes another one opens."

All in the room, understood what she meant, refering to Prue's death and to Paige who was the 'new door'.

The brothers looked at each other thinking about something different. Even if they knew about their aunt, they didn't knew her in person. So the emotional tension couldn't affect them that much. But that sentence did fit perfectly to their own life too. It was a really true sentence.

Then everybody started to hug each other, happy that it was finally over, that everything was right again.

-----------------

A little while later, right after Coop had left with Penny and Patty, Leo went over to Chris. "Hey," he said.

Chris just looked at him, then replied in the same way.

"Can we both talk for a moment?" his father asked then.

_"What does he want?" _Wyatt asked at the same time.

_"I don't know... but this isn't our Leo, he doesn't know yet..."_ Chris replied, before answering his father. "Sure."

Wyatt sighed when he saw them leave for the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked, suddenly standing next to him.

Wyatt turned to her, hesitating a moment. Then he said: "Yeah... I'm fine."

Piper turned into the direction, where her youngest son and husband had disappeared: "You know... they just have something to talk about... there is nothing to worry."

"Am I so easy to read?" the blonde man asked surprised.

His mother smiled: "You're my son."

-----------------

Meanwhile Chris and Leo had sat down in the kitchen face to face to each other. For a moment non of them said anything.

Then Chris rose to speak: "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Leo sighed, unsure how to start: "I... I don't know if we ever told you but... we had a visit from the future before."

"Really?" Chris asked, playing the innocent.

"You see... All I wanna know is, if things were right, now, in the future... or... and..."

"What?"

Leo sighed again: "Am I a good father?"

Chris smiled, even if he didn't felt like that. He knew this Leo hasn't done anything yet.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

"Leo there is something we have to talk about... in the kitchen." Piper said as her husband came home.

The family was sitting in the living room. The sisters were tired from trying again and again to change what had happened, with the help of Coop's ring. But everything was useless. Coop on the other hand watched the two boys amazed, wondering why he hadn't noticed. And even if it was so completely wrong, he had to admit that those two fit together perfectly.

Chris and Wyatt sat close to each other, holding each other's hands tightly, like they were afraid, that if they would let go, they would lose each other forever.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Wyatt kept on saying in their minds.

_"Don't be... we knew they would catch us sooner or later," _Chris replied, with the seriousness of an 23 year old man.

But Wyatt knew he wasn't that man, no... he was still 16, and he also knew that Chris was scared like himself.

A minute or so later, they heard their parents yell, even if they couldn't understand every word they said. And another two minutes later Leo returned.

He looked angry, really pissed, and his eyes stared at Wyatt and Chris. "Go," he said calmly, "take your things and go... and don't come back."

Then he turned to leave but Wyatt jumped up and tried to stop him: "Dad... wait."

Leo turned around furiously: "Don't call me that... You aren't my son..." With that he stormed out of the house.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Chris sighed again. That day they moved into the house of Phoebe and Coop, which was in the same street. Since that day they hadn't spoken more than a few words to Leo, but was that really his fault?

Until that day, Leo had been the best father a boys could dream of. He was always there for them, both of them. He took them to the Zoo, or to any kind of sport-game... He tucked them into bed, and was there for them, when they had been sick. No... Leo had really did his best as father.

When Chris looked up again, he saw that his father was worried, probably because of his long silence. "Don't worry dad," he said. "You had been a great father... for both of us."

"Had been?" Leo asked.

Chris cursed himself for that wrong choice of words. But what was said, was said, and couldn't be taken back. "Well... at the moment, things are a little difficult."

Leo frowned even more worried: "Difficult? How?"

Chris sighed: "Let's say me and Wyatt... we both have someone who we love. But you don't really like those persons..."

"What?" Leo asked unbelieving.

"You kicked us out."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, jumping up. Then he sank back to the chair, muttering: "Why?"

"You can't accept them... And we understand that, dad. We understand why you reacted in this way... and it's ok..." Chris said.

But Leo shook his head: "No, it's not..."

"Dad..."

"No Chris," Leo was stubborn as Chris himself. "That's not right... so please tell me, so that I..."

"Sorry, can't tell you... future consequences," Chris said.

For a moment Leo was shocked to the bones, by this words. Chris had sounded almost like... like Chris... the Chris he had lost. The same choice of words, the same kind of voice, the same look in his eyes. Even if he knew that man in front of him wasn't the Chris who had died in his arms two years ago, still it was him in a way.

Moments passed without any of them saying something. Then Wyatt entered the kitchen: "Chris, it's time to go..."

Chris turned around to him and nodded. Then he stood up and went to the sunroom again. But in the door he turned around. His father was still sitting at the table, kind of shocked. "Don't worry dad, everything will go its way... like it's supposed to be..." Then he left him alone.

-----------------

In the sunroom, Wyatt already said goodbye to their mom and aunts and grandfather. Chris immediately did the same.

"I'll miss you," Piper said.

"Don't worry... we'll meet again in a few years..." Wyatt replied smiling.

"Take care of you," Victor said, as he hugged Chris.

"Don't worry, I will..." he replied.

Right that moment Leo joined them and hugged both his boys for goodbye. He hugged them both strongly, as if he never wanted to let go of them. Chris and Wyatt enjoyed that little moment as much as they could, knowing very well that this wouldn't happen so soon again.

"Remind me of that in your time, ok?" Leo whispered to Chris.

"I'll try..." his youngest replied, even if he knew that it wouldn't be possible.

Finally the brothers stepped closer to each other and when they were side by side, Chris took Wyatt's hand. Then they waved with the other to their family one last time, before they cast a spell which would bring them back.

And as soon as it was done, they disappeared in a swirl of white light.

-----------------

**Note 4:** So this is all for now. There is still one last chapter to come - kind of an epiloge. Hope you all like it so far. If you do, please take your time and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Another Story About Wyatt And Chris

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M (only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** Just another Chris&Wyatt-lovestory, set during the finale.

**Warnings: **This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Actually I haven't seen the finale yet, all I write here is from what friends told me. So please don't flame me, if there is something wrong.

**Note 2:** This is my first story ever and english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that either.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **bstant**, **angelkat2502**, **Touch of the Wind**, **if everyone cared**, **Briankrause **and **RuByMoOn17**, for the nice reviews! (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**9. Chapter**

As soon as the two men materialised in their own time, her mom - who had been waiting for them, hugged them tightly. "It's good to have you two back here," she muttered.

"Thanks," Wyatt said.

But then both brothers started to feel dizzy, as some new memories were coming to their minds. Piper led them to the sofa to sit down, while Wyatt and Chris tried to get a grab of what the had changed during their visit in the past.

"Are you ok?" their mother asked worried.

"Yeah..." Wyatt muttered, but actually they weren't. Both brothers had never thought that the small things they had told to their grandfather, would lead to so huge changings.

_§§§§§new-memory-flashback§§§§§_

After the party to Chris's 14th birthday, the brothers had decided to go to bed early. Patiently they both waited until their parents left. Then they stayed calm for another 20 minutes, until both were sure, that everyone believed they were sleeping.

Finally Wyatt crawled out of his bed and went tiptoeing over to his brother. "Missed me?" he asked, when he lied down next to Chris, who was already waiting for him.

"Like hell," Chris said and kissed him on his lips. Then he looked at Wyatt again. "All the time I just wished them to go away... I only wanted to be with you."

"I know," Wyatt said and caressed his cheek. "But you know we have to be careful."

Chris nodded. "But now, no one will disturb us," he whispered. Then their lips met again.

Wyatt sucked on Chris lower lip, making his brother moan. He smiled at that sound. God, he would surly go to hell for that, but he loved him so much.

Chris then opened his lips and as soon as Wyatt realised this, he thrust his tongue into Chris's wet mouth.

The younger one immediately sucked on his tongue, which let Wyatt moan in pleasure.

They were both so submerged in themselves that they didn't hear how the door was opened and then closed again. But when suddenly the light was switched on they turned to the door startled.

There, with a unreadable look on his face, stood their grandfather. "Oh boys..." he said with a sigh.

Victor had thought that the boys would separate immediately and pretend that nothing had happened, but they didn't. Instead Wyatt pulled Chris close to his arms as if he wanted to protect him.

Victor smiled weakly: "You know... a long while ago, your older versions came to the past... And I kind of caught them like I now caught you... I just wanted to say... If you need someone to talk, I'm there." Then he switched off the lights and left the room.

Chris and Wyatt kept staring completely shocked at the spot where their grandfather had stood only moments before. And Chris could feel Wyatt's heart beating fast and strongly against his back.

"What the hell was that about?" Chris asked then.

Wyatt shook his head: "I don't know..."

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Chris chuckled uncontrollably before the laughter took control over him, startling Piper.

"Honey what's going on?... Why are you...?" she asked, but then Wyatt joined his laughter.

It had been really cool. Victor had kept their secret, and he was always there when they needed someone to talk during the time when their relation was a secret. Whenever they had trouble, they knew they could count on him.

Piper had been really angry, when things finally were blown out and she found out that Victor knew it all along. But also that storm had passed. And even with that... things had been a little easier for Wyatt and Chris.

And he also was there for Chris when it comes to the memories he had of his other self. Chris had been shocked at first, when Victor had told him that he knew, but then he was relieved, that he could talk to someone, who wasn't Wyatt, because some of those things he really didn't want to share with him.

Wyatt sighed then and pulled Chris close into his arms. And turning to Piper he said: "Don't worry mom, everything is just fine!" And then he kissed Chris on his cheek.

Piper smiled: "That's good..."

Chris, who had closed his eyes a moment, simply enjoying the warm embrace of his brother, suddenly sat up. "Where is Patty?" he asked, worried that they could have changed something about her. They had left the girl with Piper and now, Chris wondered why she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, don't worry," Piper said, still smiling, "your dad is taking care of her."

Both men looked at her confused and shocked: "WHAT!"

-----------------

Leo, Victor and Patty were in the attic. Leo had searched through all the old boxes and finally found some old toys of Wyatt and Chris, for the little girl to play with. They had spread out a blanket and now the little girl was sitting on it, playing with some fluffy toys.

The men sat on the old sofa observing the one-year-old girl silently. Leo sighed.

"Are you ok?" Victor asked.

His son in law shook his head: "No... I'm not."

Victor placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "there is still enough time..."

"But will they forgive me?"

The old man smiled: "Of course they'll do... You're their father. They love you."

Leo just nodded. Then Victor rose and left the attic to look after his daughter. Leo observed the little girl a little longer. Thinking back to the conversation they two men had earlier that day.

Victor had been right, he was acting like and idiot. Even if what the boys did was wrong, they still were his sons. And still he loved them more than everything.

And Patty? She was so adorable. And he regretted that he hadn't seen her before, hadn't spend time with her like a grandfather should do.

When his son's had orbed into the kitchen this morning, Chris with the girl in his arms, he had just stood up and left the room.

Later when Piper had came down from the attic, while he sat in the livingroom, she and the girl had been alone. Piper had walked over to him and without giving him a chance to complain, put the girl into his arms. "Just a few moments," she had said. "I just call Victor, because I don't have the time to babysit."

While his wife had gone to the phone, Leo noticed that Patty had looked at him with her huge green eyes, which looked so much like those of his youngest. She was cute, he couldn't deny that. He had Piper's smile and Wyatt's nose... his own nose.

Then Piper came back and wanted to take the girl again.

"Oh... don't worry, honey," Leo had said, "I can watch her for a little while." Piper had looked surprised, but smiled.

One and a half hour later Victor had arrived. He was not less surprised when he found Patty with Leo in the attic. "What are you doing?" he had asked.

Leo had smiled: "I'm seeking, for the boy's old toys."

Then soon they had had a long and serious talk. It seemed that Victor knew what was going on in his mind and he used that opportunity to talk some sense into him.

And then Leo also remembered something.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Leo had just came back to his family, and first couldn't hardly realise what was going on. Why was Penny there... and Patty... and Wyatt and Chris... ?

It took him a moment to get a grip of all that. Then he went over to Chris, he had to talk to him... he just had to know. "Hey," he said when he stood in front of him.

His son returned a "hey", which had sounded kind of distant.

"Can we both talk for a moment?" he asked then.

"Sure," his son replied and went into the kitchen.

Leo followed him and both sat down on the table, face to face to each other. For a moment non of them said anything.

Then Chris rose to speak: "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Leo sighed, unsure how to start: "I... I don't know if we ever told you but... we had a visit from the future before."

"Really?" Chris asked with an innocent voice.

Leo couldn't help the feeling that his son DID know, what he was talking about. But he was sure, he wouldn't get him to tell the truth, so he decided to leave things like that, it didn't matter anyway... "You see... All I wanna know is, if things were right now, in the future... or... and..."

"What?"

Leo sighed again: "Am I a good father?"

Chris smiled but it looked a little forced. Then he kept silent for a while, which let the bad feeling in Leo's stomach only grew bigger, same as the sigh which left his lips. Then the young man looked up and smiled again.

"Don't worry dad," he said. "You had been a great father... for both of us."

"Had been?" Leo asked, that bad felling still hadn't left him.

Chris just looked at him: "Well... at the moment, things are a little difficult."

Leo frowned even more worried: "Difficult? How?" His mind was racing: 'What the hell does he mean...? Did I something wrong? No that can't be, can it...?'

Chris sighed: "Let's say me and Wyatt... we both have someone who we love. But you don't really like those persons..."

"What?" Leo asked unbelieving.

"You kicked us out."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, jumping up. He would never to that, never. There is no reason why he would kick his own sons out... not even when they would turn evil. Then he sank back to the chair, muttering: "Why?"

"You can't accept them... And we understand that, dad. We understand why you reacted in this way... and it's ok..." Chris said.

But Leo shook his head: "No, it's not..." How could his son say something like that. That was anything else than ok! He had to find out more... he had to prevent that.

"Dad..."

"No Chris," Leo was stubborn as his son himself. "That's not right... so please tell me, so that I..."

"Sorry, can't tell you... future consequences," Chris said.

For a moment Leo was shocked to the bones, by this words. Chris had sounded almost like... like Chris... the Chris he had lost. The same choice of words, the same kind of voice, the same look in his eyes. Even if he knew that man in front of him wasn't the Chris who had died in his arms two years ago, still it was him in a way.

Moments passed without any of them saying something. Then Wyatt entered the kitchen: "Chris, it's time to go..."

Chris turned around to him and nodded. Then he stood up and went to the sunroom again. But in the door he turned around.

Leo was still sitting at the table, kind of shocked. His mind only spinning around that one thing. How could he do this? What drove him that mad, that he would do that.

"Don't worry dad, everything will go its way... like it's supposed to be..." Chris said, then he left him alone.

A few moments passed, in which Leo tried to get those informations into his brain. Then, realising that his sons were about to leave, he jumped up. He couldn't let them go, not without showing them that he loved them, no matter what.

When he entered the sunroom, he went over to his boys and hugged them tightly for a long while. And he could feel how much that meant to them. He felt how Wyatt hold him strongly, too strongly, if it had been something usual for him. And with Chris it was the same.

"Remind me of that in your time, ok?" Leo whispered to Chris.

"I'll try..." his youngest replied. But his voice sounded so sad and hopeless, that it broke Leo's heart.

Then they stepped closer to each other and when they were side by side, Chris took Wyatt's hand. Then they waved with the other to their family one last time, before they cast a spell which would bring them back. And as soon as it was done, they disappeared in a swirl of white light.

Leo stared at the spot where they had been standing for a while.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked him worried.

Leo looked at her, still shocked. But still he could change that, couldn't he? "I hope so," he answered and hold her close.

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

He hadn't been able to change it. When Piper told him about their relationship, he was just so angry, disgusted, but mostly he was disappointed. And all this took the best out of him and he did what he swore to himself he would never do. He had kicked them out. And even if soon he had slowly began to regret that action, he wasn't able to take that back. He just couldn't...

But maybe now was the time to wake up and finally do the right thing. If they would let him.

He went over to his little grandchild and sat down next to her on the blanket.

The girl, immediately looked up at him holding the teddy in front of his face: "Playin'!" she said. Leo smiled, took the teddy and played with her.

-----------------

Chris and Wyatt immediately got up and went to the attic, after their mother had told them about Leo, taking care for their daughter. They couldn't help to be a little worried.

But before they reached the last stairs, they met Victor. "Hey boys," he said.

"Hey grandpa," Chris said and hugged him.

Then Wyatt did the same saying: "Thanks for always being there for us."

Victor smiled. Then he gestured to the attic: "I know he hurt you, but... I guess finally he learned his lessons." And when he saw the confused faces of his grandkids he added: "Just give him a chance." Then he smiled again and went down to Piper.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other for a moment. Then Wyatt took Chris's hand and caressed it lovingly. "Shall we?" he asked.

Chris took a deep breath, then he nodded and both orbed the rest of the way to the attic.

-----------------

When they saw the orbing lights, Patty and Leo looked up.

"Dada!" the little girl exclaimed, while Leo rose.

Chris immediately went over to her to pick her up: "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Awww... you've grown so much..." Wyatt said.

Chris laughed: _"Yeah... sure daddy... we had been away for only a couple of hours..."_

Wyatt just took the girl from his brothers hands and hugged her tightly, happy to have her back.

All that time Leo just looked at them. They had grown so much since that day he... He didn't want to think about that. He sighed and stepped close to them. "Boys?"

Wyatt and Chris looked up, unsure what to do or say.

"I... I know that's far too late... but..." Leo said, his voice heavy with emotions, "I... I'm sorry."

"Me too," Wyatt replied as Chris nodded.

"I know I've done so much wrong but... Now that I understand, I can only hope that it isn't too late..." He hesitated a moment, trying to see some hint of understanding in his son's faces. But there was nothing, only sadness. "Please... can you forgive me?" he asked, but it was more a whisper.

Wyatt sighed, while Chris just looked to the ground, trying not to cry.

"I know that we can't just get back to normal, but... maybe you can move back in and we try to start new..." Leo's voice was desperate now.

_"Grandpa said 'give him a chance'..."_ Chris said.

_"He kicked us out..."_ Wyatt gave back.

_"Same as grandpa did, before you changed that..."_

Wyatt sighed. "Ok," he said then, "when you want to be our father again..."

Leo nodded, again saying that he was sorry.

But Chris just smiled. He smiled and went over to him and hugged him tightly. "We love you dad," he said with a low voice.

Leo smiled relieved as his eyes welled up in tears. "I love you too son... both of you," he sobbed as he looked at Wyatt, who was still holding their daughter close, now smiling too.

-----------------

**END**

-----------------

**Note 4:** So, that's it, the end! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading this, and please review if you have some time.

**Note 5:** As for the reason that people are begging me to write a sequel or prequel... I have to say, I would like to do that, but unfortunately, I won't have much time in the next months (university). But if you really want me to do that, I'll try it. Just I guess it'll take much more time for me to upload new chapters, so you have to be very patient. But if you can live with that... I'll do it! Happy now?_ lol_ But there is one thing you have to do for me... Tell me what you want: prequel(s) - dealing with how everything started before they went to the past, of course including some of the flashbacks - or sequel(s) - dealing with their life after that timetravel. What you most vote for, I will write.


End file.
